


After All These Years

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, M/M, Mosnter Jack, Mushroom Jack, Older Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fourteen years after the fall of Helios, Rhys finds Nakayama's old lab, renewing his hope to find some way to bring Jack back from the dead.





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts).

> A birthday gift for my friend Salty!

It had been fourteen years since Rhys had had anything to do with Handsome Jack. It wasn’t by choice, but after everything had gone south, their relationship and then his life, Rhys had moved on.

He would not admit to anyone how lonely he had become since Jack had left him. Since he’d yelled and threatened Rhys’ life and had said all the hurtful things he could never take back.

And then he’d died. Just like that, leaving with him a huge wake of madness and chaos, only for Rhys to find an A.I. of him and relive everything all over again.

But now fourteen years had passed and while some things were still chaos, the universe around Pandora had settled and found some balance. New cities had been made and built, bringing in a wave of new people who wanted to settle down on the new frontier.

The years rolled on and everyone forgot about Jack, except in fables. And yet… Rhys missed him. He could never find someone to connect with like he had with Jack and he had never tried.

He couldn’t help the small hope in his chest when he’d stumbled upon Nakayama’s lab. The crazed man had made the A.I., maybe there would be remnants of Jack’s DNA he could use to bring him back?

The laboratory was creepy as hell. Jack was everywhere, posters, discarded notes Jack had written, jars full of unfinished food. In the dark ship, Rhys wished he could turn his flashlight off and spare him the new ache he was beginning to feel.

Bright luminescent egg-like mushrooms grew on the walls and floor, red liquid dots glowing in the darkness. The ground was covered in moss and plants that had taken over the space. Large roots grew under tables, anchoring whatever plant to the lab.

He turned his focus to the beakers and research on tables, his hopes soaring through the roof at the possibility of Jack coming back. But, as he came upon the samples, he found them shattered. He leaned in, following the faded stain of blood that had leaked past where mushrooms grew to the floor.

This was the last remains he had of Jack, crusted and molding. He sighed. “Maybe in our next life…” he whispered.

He felt a tug around his ankle and watched as a large, red spongy tentacle wrapped around him and tugged. In an instant, he was on the ground and being dragged carelessly to the back of the lab.

“So, you’ve come to feed me?” A deep and familiar voice rasped.

Flashlight knocked from his hand, he turned his ECHO eye on to scan what was ahead of him. He almost screamed when he saw. It was a large monstrous humanoid tucked in the wall covered with mushrooms. Rhys could see the blue eggs had opened, exposing several tentacles, much like the one dragging him. A dark blue substance oozed out from them.

“Please!” he managed.

There was a long silence as Rhys was brought to the monster’s base and then wrapped up with more red tentacles, the goopy substance sticking to Rhys’ clothes and skin.

“That voice…” It whispered. “It sounds…”

The creature leaned forward from its dark corner. Rhys gasped. Jack was before him, face red and covered with glowing blue sap spots that formed what the vault scar looked like. He smiled wide. “Rhys.” He let Rhys go, unravelling his spongey tentacles.

Rhys stood, disbelieving what his eyes were seeing. “Jack,” he whispered. “You’re alive… But I saw you die…”

He shook his head. “Wasn’t me. Naka-stalker dick trapped me and made a double so no one would know. He kept me here until one day he didn’t return. I survived by eating these mushrooms, which mixed with whatever mumbo jumbo goes on with this scar.”

Rhys stared at him, unsure of what to think or how to act. The last time he’d been with Jack had been deadly and this man was acting like none of it had ever happened.

“But it didn’t happen did it?” Rhys said quietly.

“What?” Jack frowned. “What are you talking about?” He took a step towards Rhys. “I’ve missed you, cupcake.” He pulled Rhys into a hug. “I tried to reach out to you, but I couldn’t connect to Helios.”

Rhys let Jack embrace him, but did not return the hug. “Helios has been gone for fourteen years.” His voice was dull as he spoke.

Jack moved away. “What do you mean? It’s been fourteen years? Wait, how’s Angel?”

Rhys flinched. “There’s a lot to catch you up on and you’re not going to like it.”

Jack did not take the news well. The death of his daughter and the monstrous actions his body double had made. All around him glowed blue, his tendrils and those roots rattling as he roared. He moved from his corner and began to toss the laboratory, wrecking it and destroying everything and anything he could. He moved around Rhys, ignoring him for the moment. Rhys stayed still, letting him vent his anger. He could not imagine how it felt to lose someone that close and to find out what had really happened.

It had never been Jack. Sure, Jack hadn’t been the kindest, but Rhys had been correct when he’d thought that Jack would never have gone as far as he did, not after getting the vault key to the face. It had changed him, made him more conscientious of his actions. Rhys watched him flail about, angry and yelling, his voice echoing throughout the place.

When the fire inside Jack had calmed, he fell to the ground. Rhys went to him, kneeling next to him. “I’m so sorry, Jack. I wish I would have known. I would have helped you as best as I could.”

His eyes, dark and angry, looked at Rhys and began to wander about his face in the blue glow. A hand touched his cheek, soft, yet rubbery. “You’ve changed a lot.”

Rhys smiled. “Time does that.”

The glow began to fade. “I like it. You’re just like the last time I saw you.” He removed his hand. “I can’t believe she’s gone…”

“I’m so sorry, Jack.” He reached down and held Jack’s hand, feeling it between his fingers.

The man smiled. “And what about you?” He watched Rhys’ hand. “What have you been up to? You with anyone?”

“I’m CEO of Atlas and we’re doing pretty damn good.” He smiled, cheeks heating a bit. “And no, I’m not with anyone… Can’t quite seem to find anyone like you.”

“Awe, Rhysie,” Jack smiled. “You’re really hung up on me, huh?”

Rhys grunted. “And what about you, Jack? You with any other mushrooms or plants?”

That got a laugh from him. “Nah, none of them have quite the long stems you do.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, but smiled. He’d missed this man. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

Jack nodded, but said nothing. He looked at Rhys then and pulled him in for a kiss. Though his skin was tougher and smoother, it was as he remembered it, strong and commanding. Rhys leaned in, wrapping his arms around Jack and kissing him fervently back.

“Wanna get acquainted with my new body?” Jack whispered, smirking widely.

Laughing, Rhys nodded his head. “Though, I gotta warn you, I haven’t been with anybody in years. I might be rusty.”

“Don’t you worry, baby, we’ll figure it out together.” Jack kissed him before beginning to strip Rhys of his clothes. Rhys helped, wiggling out clumsily at best. He flushed and apologized, but Jack didn’t speak, his hands were all over Rhys, eyes glued to his body. It was not as lithe as it had been, his skin beginning to gather in wrinkles, the wear and tear of years softening his body. Even his hair had settled and started to form a few gray hairs.

Jack had Rhys straddle his lap. He kissed Rhys. “I wish I’d been there with you. You’ve changed so much… I’ve missed so much…”

Rhys laughed. “It’s just a few wrinkles and a strand or two of gray hair, nothing too dramatic.”

“But I didn’t get to share them with you like I’d promised.” His hands held Rhys’ bare ass, kneading gently. Rhys did not speak, his hands on Jack’s chest, red and smooth. They kissed again, Rhys holding onto Jack tighter now, pulling him close and needing him close. They had lost so much time.

From between his legs, Rhys felt movement. He looked down and gasped as five smaller tentacles grew from between Jack’s legs. They were red with thick, dark blue ooze dripping from it. He reached down and tentatively took one in his hands. Jack hissed, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Wow…” Rhys whispered. “Those mushrooms really changed you…”

He grinned. “You’ve no idea.” He pulled Rhys’ hand away and let those smaller tentacles wrap around Rhys’ cock. Both men let out long sighs as Rhys ground into Jack.

“I’ve missed you, Rhysie,” Jack said between kisses.

Rhys’ breath shook as he nodded. His hands were at Jack’s back gripping him as his hips rolled forward. Jack’s tentacles wrapped and pulsed around Rhys’ cock, sending both men into a breathy mess.

“Jack…” Rhys whined. “I’m going to…”

“It’s okay, Rhysie, cum for me.” Jack took Rhys’ head in his hands and kissed him, milking him as he came. He lurched into Jack, kisses pressing into those lips.

As Rhys settled, he ducked away from Jack, laughing nervously. “I did say I was out of practice…”

Jack kissed him. “You were wonderful.”

Rhys smiled. “I’m glad I found you.” Suddenly his face lit up. “Hey! Now that I found you we can work on restoring you to your natural form. I doubt we’ll be able to revert you all the way back, but you wouldn’t be as attached.”

“Sounds great. Though, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Rhys gasped as something rubbed against his ass. He turned to look and found a tendril, one of the roots rubbing up against him.

“Oh!” Rhys bit his lip. “Well… It’ll be awhile before we start…”

“Good, cause I still have more things I want to do to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
